Demon king of Six paths Redo
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: What if Kushina was the Juubi...What if she was the Nidaime Juubi...Naruto becomes the Sandaime Juubi...Naruto X Fem. Oc X Fem Bijuu harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kushina is the Juubi and ruler of all demons. Minato is a blood descendant of the Six Paths Sage. Naruto is the heir to the Rin'negan and tailed beasts. Naruto awakens his heritage after being nearly killed by the blinded clans...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Sealing and transformation**

Minato and Kushina were very happy because Kushina had finally given birth to their long awaited child he looked absolutely perfect to them. He had a mop of blonde hair and three whisker like marks on his face...He also had pointed ears since he inherited his mother's demon blood. ..his eyes were a beautiful dark blue.

The two were talked about how proud they are to have such a wonderful child to love and care for when a loud roar was heard.

Kushina recognized it as a demon but didn't know which but she could tell that something was wrong for she felt an evil force controlling the demon.

Kushina spoke, "Minato-kun."

Minato nodded, "Right Kushina-chan." They both knew what Minato had to do... seal whatever demon that was out there into their son.

He shared a kiss with his wife before flashing off to the battlefield with their son...He soon watched with complete shock as Kyuubi decimated the forces easily...so he summoned Gamabunta to get as close to her as possible without being crushed...He soon discovered Kyuubi was being controlled by an evil man called Yamato who was the a nine headed dragon now normally since Kyuubi was the nine-tails she couldn't be controlled by even a fellow nine-tails but Yamato devoured Madara Uchiha and gained his eternal Sharingan and used it to make Kyuubi attack.

Minato soon used the hand seals and summoned the Shinigami, "Shiki...Fuuin!" the Shinigami instantly did the job of sealing Kyuubi away within Naruto. Yamato then adds his own seal after Minato died. this seal would weaken Naruto and make him more likely to nearly die. It wouldn't break until several years later.

Later...

Sarutobi had arrived only to find a crying Naruto and Minato's corpse...The Sandaime had to step up as Hokage once again...Sarutobi wondered what to do so he decided to wonder should he give Naruto away for the boy's own safety? Naw! the poor boy wouldn't survive and then there was the matter with Kushina...He wondered should he allow her to raise her son or not? He then decided not...because it would be too risky (What an A-hole right?). He went to the hospital to tell her the grave news...

So his mind made up he told Kushina a little white lie that her son had died in the sealing...needless to say she didn't take it too well. The distraught demon queen was so upset and full of grief that she never even bothered to use her third eye to read the man's mind. she just wailed to the heavens her sorrows...

Sarutobi informed her she was welcome to go to the Namikaze compound because with Minato gone it was hers now...Kushina instantly ran to the mansion...several people watched as the wife of the Yondaime ran at a speed only matched by her husband...They wondered why she was so sad...

Council chambers...

Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes after he informed the council of Naruto's jinchuriki stats the entire council except one clan called for his death...that clan was shockingly enough the Haruno clan..the gorgeous clan matriarch suggested a marriage contract...much to Sarutobi's surprise.

Sarutobi asked, "To you daughter right?"

The Haruno matriarch grinned. "you might say that..." She had this thought. _'As if I'd let this chance pass me by!'_

Sarutobi yelled at the other clan heads for suggesting the death of an innocent boy...soon they came to a impasse...Sarutobi made an S-Class law that no one was to tell Naruto himself or their own children about the Kyuubi...the council begrudgingly agreed but secretly plotted to kill the boy...they all left and gave the baby blond a hateful glare..except the Haruno Matriarch who gave him a longing glance.

Sarutobi mentally exhausted from the events tonight took Naruto to the Orphanage...

6 years later

Naruto had been suffering big time...he barely got to eat and even worse the other orphans all picked up on the matron's hatred as she told them **he** was the reason they had been orphaned so they hurt him and got extra food, clothes, and toys, and even real normal beds for rewards. While the 'demon' got a nasty dusty old cot that looked moth-eaten.

Naruto just finished his 'meal' if you could even call it that...then the matron slammed open the door with the most ugly hateful sneer on her face she then grabbed the poor blond by his hair and painfully dragged him toward the open door to the outside. She even spat on his face and cruelly threw him right out the door..

The poor boy whimpered as he rubbed his forehead which unknown to him now had a slit in it...and wiped the spit off his face.

an evil voice (Not Kyuub ) spoke to him, _**"Young Juubi why do you let them do this to you? You are a superior being! A God! And they dare hurt you!"**_

Naruto gasped and looked around. "W-W-Who's there?" the young prince had no idea the power that laid within him...But once he does then not even Kami couldn't save them from his wrath.

He soon was spotted by a nasty looking wolf-like dog which attacked him and brought him to its master and his friends who instantly attacked him.

the man had weird fang like red marks on his face, "This is for their child and him! You murderer!" Naruto was soon beaten within an inch of his life and then they spat on his face and decided to throw him out of Konoha. They dragged the boy through the village getting cheers from the civilians who somehow recognized the 'demon' even of night.

With Kushina

The demon queen was still distraught from what happened on that night and barely ate or trained anymore...but then she smelled some blood... and it smelled similar to her own...she then saw several people she recognized dragging something she was too far away to tell...so she got closer.

and then to her shock she saw them toss something yellow out the gates and closed the gates...she never even got to see what they threw out...because of the darkness it was for some reason even dulling her demonic senses.

(hidden)

Yamato chuckles, "Sorry lady Juubi but can't have you trying to make your son a pushover." He knew his darkness illusion worked best at night and it could dull even a bijuu leader's senses.

(with Naruto)

The boy was quivering as his wounds suddenly healed at a fast pace..he had his head down. "Why...Why must I suffer so? What have I done **to deserve this! Why should I have to suffer for some worthless idiots who lost their loved ones!"** his voice was now demonic (the seal is affecting him)...Naruto looked up the slit in his forehead opened to reveal a very unique and frightening looking red eye...it had four ripple pattern rings and nine tomoe marks each set of marks were on the 3 rings nearest the pupil one set of marks each...black energy started to emit from his form...his already sharp nails became full blown claws...and his teeth sharpened into fangs...

Naruto's normal blue eyes turned an evil crimson. **"No more! I can't take this anymore!" **He threw back his head and released a massive demonic roar. "**RAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" **A black shockwave came out of his mouth making the gates shaking frighteningly... his third eye widened and flashed a bright crimson and then a red portal formed...But Naruto's rage was only beginning...

(with Kushina)

Kushina suddenly felt a massive demonic aura equal to her own. _'T-This aura it feels like mine!' _but before she could go and check it to see...

Sarutobi who heard the roar and felt the massive aura stopped her...He had appeared and led her to the Namikaze Compound and then he shunshins to the council chambers. Sarutobi shivered from this monstrous aura. _'This evil aura it feels like it's coming from ...Naruto!'_ Sarutobi called a council meeting with the council.

(With Naruto)

The now fully awakened demon prince saw a portal...But he was still angry especially when he discovered some memories of his parents He saw a red haired woman with violet eyes and a blond haired man: the Yondaime...Naruto was shocked as he saw the resembled between himself and the man...

Naruto was appalled and shocked.**'**_**T-The Yondaime is my father! My mom is alive!' **_Naruto even gained a memory of the old man holding him as a newborn and heard what he said, Naruto snarled._**'All because of his fears! He had no right to put me in the orphanage! My mom is alive and thought I died! SARUTOBI!' **_

Naruto released another burst of Demonic aura he threw back his head and roared. **"SARUTOBI!"** His body began to change as he morphed into true form..his nails grew into sharp black claws..black shadowy fur grew on his body and his blue eyes turned red with slitted pupils and black sclera...His hair turned into a long shadowy mane going down his back...He soon grew to a massive height...His face grew into a canine snout...his ears were elongated wolf-ears.

6 year old Naruto was now a massive wolf-like demonic canine with his third eye on his forehead the pupil now slitted and the 9 tomoe now more like flames, The eye itself now vertical, the background was black, the rings and flame tomoe were blood-red...His claws were black and razor sharp...Ten black shadowy tails thrashed angrily behind him. He roared, dripping acidic saliva from his fangs. **"I will make you and the villagers pay Sarutobi!" **Naruto walked toward the gates only to snarl in rage as his third eye saw a barrier...He would not be denied his revenge...Naruto opened his mouth and let out a massive demonic roar, **"RAAAAAAARRRGGH!" **His evil power sent shockwaves through the entire Elemental countries...also shockwaves shot from his mouth at the barrier.

The barrier was no match for his roar and promptly shattered.

Inside the village

The alarms went off ...

Several civilians woke up and soon they were gathering wondering what's going on?

Outside the Gates

Naruto then raised one massive claw and struck promptly turning the gate to splinters.

Amagakure

A man with orange hair, facial piercings, and ringed eyes shook as he felt this power. "I must see who is emitting this evil chakra! Maybe this thing could useful for my plan."

A beautiful blue haired woman with amber eyes was shaking from the force of this power...she had a flower in her hair...She didn't like how corrupt her childhood friend was becoming it's like he had become a monster...She and the man wore the same black cloak with red clouds.

Konoha

The civilians freaked as an evil power made them soil themselves...and they heard a roar louder than any storm...The gates then seemed to explode into splinters.

Then a demon appeared a creature even more frightening than the Kyuubi, The Juubi No Ookami! The demon was now right in front of them and lowered his head to their level to ask them something...

The massive black wolf snarled as he eyed the villagers each beating, each torment going through his mind...He had been humiliated by these _ningen! _and they would suffer for it!

The massive shadowy three-eyed wolf roared. **"Where is the Hokage tower! You will tell me or I will destroy this entire village!"**

One civilian stupidly went up and said, "We will never tell a monster like yourself!" He smugly eyed the wolf...a big mistake one that would cost him...

The wolf instantly crushed him beneath its massive claws...Much to the horror of the other civilians specially the man's wife and son...

The woman dropped to her knees sobbing...the boy hugged his mother also crying...

The massive wolf then grabbed them with his tails, threw them down, and crushed them, **"There now you will be reunited!"**

The civilians instantly scattered..

Naruto then saw a tall building in the distance he recognized it, **"There it is! You better pray I don't find you Sarutobi!"**

Naruto then walked toward the tower killing any people stupid enough to get in his way...Naruto was getting closer to the tower now some ninjas attempted to stop him but like his sister did during her assault six years ago...He just crushed them with his paws or sliced them with his tails or claws...

within the moon

A woman with long dark red hair and violet slitted eyes...a third red eye was seen on her forehead it was a bloody Sharingan/Rin'negan fusion...her long hair was tied up in an elegant bun...She wore a red furisode kimono...She smiled. "At last my dear grandson has awakened his powers!" She then felt her seal weakening...Then it shattered...

Tsukiko grinned. "Alright let's see how my grandson grows over the years!" She then dropped down to Earth and hid herself for the next few years...

(Within the seal)

A massive fox with orange fur and crimson eyes watched as her little brother went on a rampage, **"Otouto-sama..." **Her nine-tails swished behind her while she watched...

Hokage tower, council chambers

The council wondered why the alarms had gone off...

But the Haruno Head Sayuri had a dark smirk on her face knowing why...Sayuri thought, _"Naruto-kun is very angry! He will kill anyone who gets in his way...'" _The woman then licked her lips revealing pointed fangs, "Naruto-kun..."

* * *

The first girls of Naruto's harem are decided: Sayuri, Sakura (I will explain later), Hinata, Fem. Nibi, Fem. Gobi, Fem. Hachibi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Naruto's rampage, Reunion**

(Council chambers)

Sarutobi could fell the monstrous power rolling in waves at them and then they heard a crash.. The KI and bloodlust were enormous...Sarutobi was shaking...the civilians were soiling and wetting themselves... Soon the smell of urine and feces was smelt by the clan heads who were disgusted...

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto shrunk down into human form but now he no longer looked six but ten...His hair was now a dark platinum blond and his eyes were slitted and his Rin'negan was active but was crimson instead of the usual metallic purple...his third eye glared menacingly on his forehead...Behind the boy all ten of his tails swished behind him...his clothes were now the royal clothes of his family...a red kimono with short sleeves and sakura blossoms..also he had the image of his demonic form on the back with the Kanji for 'King' on the back...

Several ANBU including a purple haired woman and silver haired man were waiting for him...inside the Hokage Tower...Naruto growled he had no time to deal with these ninja.

The purple haired woman with gray eyes drew her katana and spoke, "At last we can finally avenge sensei's son."

The silver haired man revealed his Sharingan eye, "What Yugao said!" He went through handseals and formed an electric ball in his hands, "Die demon! Raikiri!" (Kakashi)

Naruto looked bored, **"Don't interfere." **He opened his mouth and released a mighty roar, **"GRRRRAAAAHHH!" **The massive roar sent a wave of chakra so powerful it sent all the ANBU sailing through the tower and into the village square except for Kakashi and Yugao they were sent into the wall painfully...as Naruto walked by them he made sure to step on their hands breaking them then struck them with his tails poisoning their chakra coils...Naruto raised an eyebrow, **"So this is my power...the power of a Juubi." **Naruto spoke in his mind, **_"You were right Nee-san...my power is incredible." _**Kyuubi or Benihime spoke back,**_ "I told you Otouto-sama...just remember you just awakened and you're still young."_**

Soon Naruto made his way to the council doors when another ANBU wearing a tiger mask appeared...he spoke, "You will go no further monster." He went through handseals, "See I was made to counter demons like you...I have the DNA of the Shodaime Hokage!" This guy was Tenzo a man who was experimented on by Orochimaru and received the Mokuton abilities of the Shodaime Hashirama Senju...

Naruto snarled he had heard about that man from the Sandaime...Hashirama Senju he had the power to control demons..Naruto quickly appeared in front of Tenzo and grabbed him with his tails...before the guy could finish his handseals...

Naruto brought Tenzo to his face, **"Get out of my way."** He then punched the poor Tiger masked ANBU right through the council doors...

(Council Chambers)

Sarutobi and the rest of the council were shocked as an ANBU came flying through the doors and hit the wall with a painful crash...Sayuri shivered with lust at the power she sensed...

Soon a demonic looking Naruto made his entrance...Everyone shook from the sheer terror and hate emitting from the young boy...Sayuri began to lower her right hand down her robe near her lower regions while her other hand began to move toward one of her large breasts...her now glowing red eyes gazing at the young demon prince with lust and desire...If everyone wasn't so afraid they'd faint from the long sultry moan the Haruno head let out while fondling herself...

Hiashi sneered, "So you came to die eh demon!" His wife Hisana already had her Byakugan active...

Fugaku agreed with him, his Sharingan turned on full blast...

Tsume got ready to order Kuromaru to attack him...Choza, Inoichi, and Shikaku were already preparing to use their jutsu on the boy..

Naruto spoke, **"No I came to deal with the old man." **He then in an instant appeared in front of the Sandaime and grabbed him by the robes, **"Why old man...Why did you lie to me and tell I had no family left!"** Tears ran down the young prince's face...How could Sarutobi do that to him making him think he was an orphan when he really had family left.

Sarutobi spoke ,"I'm sorry Naruto..I thought it was for the best at the time..after Kyuubi attacked our village..."

Naruto roared, **"Silence I don't care about that!" **He then slashed Sarutobi across the face actually nearly ripping it off...Sarutobi now had four deep gashes in his face...some of his skin actually was hanging...

Naruto smirked, **"I know who my father is old man." **The blonde demon prince grinned at Sarutobi's shocked face...

Sarutobi stuttered, "H-How!"

Naruto spoke, **"Oh come on did you really think I was as naive as you thought I was? My treatment in the village made me realize I had to grow up early." **The demon prince sighed, **"I just wonder how father would react if he knew his dying wish was so heartlessly brushed aside."**

Hiashi spoke, "Oh really and who is your father brat? A demon fox like yourself?"

Naruto glanced at him annoyed, **"Oh come on you should know who my father is...After all he saved you all from Nee-san." **He sighed at their stupidity, **"Alright I'll return to normal..."** Naruto then returned to human form his hair becoming a sunshine blond once again...his crimson Rin'negan turned into a regular metallic purple Rin'negan...then it de-activated to reveal dark blue eyes...his third eyes closed back into a slit before disappearing into his skin leaving nothing but smooth skin...

"Okay who do I remind you of?" Naruto explained, "Take away my whisker marks and add a different set of clothes..."

The council was shocked and from some there cries of denial and outrage...

Hiashi was trying to deny the truth, "No way...! Y-Y-You couldn't be! You're the Kyuubi!"

Naruto sighed again, "No I'm not in fact let me call her..." The boy then cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hey Nee-san! Show yourself!"

Soon a familiar red chakra appeared...but instead of the massive fox they were expecting a beautiful young woman stood there...she wore a black shirt that went only half-way and strained against her mind-boggling E-cup breasts...her waist and hips were curvy and slender...she wore a black skirt showing off her long slender legs and her feet were clad in black boots (Think BDSM boots)...her eyes were red of course with cat-like slitted pupils she wore black eyeshadow...behind her swished her signature nine whip like tails..her nails were painted blood-red and they looked more like claws...she looked to be nineteen years old, "You called Otouto-sama?" She glanced at her little brother/jinchuriki...When Naruto activated his own demonic power it weakened the seal enough to allow Benihime to manifest herself out of it at will...

Naruto then pointed to the council., "Them Nee-san they thought I was you."

Benihime narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" She had her hands on her hips glaring at the frightened council, "On what grounds did you believe my Otouto was me?"

Hiashi stuttered, "W-W-Well a-a-after Sarutobi told us about your assault on our village and then hearing about the death of Minato's son we just couldn't take the news and thought you took over the boy's body."

Benihime then slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Ugh! How stupid can you people be? My otouto is of a higher rank than me! It's against the rules for a lower demon to try and possess a higher-ranking demon!"

Hiashi stuttered. "W-What could be higher than the Kyuubi?"

Naruto smirked at him and spoke. "The title of ten-tails: Juubi."

the two elders: Homura and Koharu nearly had heart attacks there was an even stronger demon out there than the Kyuubi!

Benihime then smirked as she gave them a warning. "A word of advice: When I was under the genjutsu during my assault six years ago I only used but half a tail of my true strength and physical techniques...I hadn't even shown you a fraction of my true power at the time."

The people who had hated Naruto instantly nearly fainted from fright at her words...

Benihime continued. "Though my little otouto doesn't have much of a grasp over his powers he can use up to 6 tails easily." The entire civilian council fainted...

Naruto told them something shocking. "And another thing the Shodai Juubi is our grandmother Tsukiko Uzumaki, the Nidaime Juubi is our mother Kushina Uzumaki..I'm the Sandaime Juubi though I won't inherit the throne until I'm older."

Sarutobi spoke. "I'm going to allow Naruto's heritage to be revealed to the village...and I'm allowing their mother to take them." Sarutobi then went to the hospital...to see if they could fix his face...

Naruto spoke. "Where is our mother?"

Sayuri walked up and spoke.,"I can take you to the Namikaze Compound Naruto-kun."

Naruto recognized her she had helped him in the past each time and even healed his wounds when his sister/tenant could not.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you miss Haruno."

Sayuri smiled back and spoke. "Please Naruto-kun call me Sayuri or Sayuri-chan."

Soon the three walked out of the destroyed chambers...

Namikaze compound

Kushina had decided to actually come out of the compound because she heard the alarms go off and they would only go off if a demon of unbelievable power entered the village...Also the demon queen sensed two familiar auras that felt so similar to her own...Kushina then headed out of the compound...

Later

Kushina was wandering the village...She then saw her old friend Sayuri Haruno with two younger people...one was a red-haired female like herself but the other was a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes...He wore a royal looking kimono...

Kushina gasped and studied the boy it was him her son with his sister! The demon queen moved so fast it's like she teleported...

Soon Naruto and Benihime felt themselves being hugged tightly by a woman with long red hair and violet slitted eyes...

Naruto instantly knew, "M-Mom...? Mom!"

Kushina nodded while crying. "My babies! Hime-chan, Naruto-kun!" She hugged her children tighter...

Benihime cried out. "Mother!" the family of three hugged tightly...A few minutes they separated and Kushina gazed at her son and daughter.

Sayuri spoke."The old fool lied to you Kushina-chan all because he was afraid."

Kushina growled. "Sarutobi..." She made a mental note to severely torture the old man for his crimes against her he would learn the price for lying to the Juubi...but that didn't matter for now all that mattered was she and her children were together again.

* * *

Next chapter timeskips to the academy days...So how should Naruto kick ass and takes names?


End file.
